12 Days of Love
by SyrusAndZaneLover24680
Summary: Twelve one-shots featuring Zane, Atticus, and Aster being paired with some OCs. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Day 1: Worth the Risk (Zane)

**Okay, this is kind of a spoiler to "Dreams Come True", but quite frankly I don't care. Now this is mainly for Christmas, even though these stories aren't Christmas-themed (and that the 12 days of Christmas don't start until Christmas day). I'm going to be writing 12 one-shots that give love to the main 3 boys who barely attention: Zane, Atticus and Aster. Feel free to write your own one-shots to give them attention, let's have fun with it.**

* * *

Sammy paced back-and-forth in her room, nervous beyond belief. Zane had arrived at Duel Academy for the GX Tournament yesterday, which meant that Syrus would try to duel him today. She couldn't let that happen.

Looking over her deck for the tenth time, she confirmed at she had all the correct monsters in her Extra-deck to beat the Cyberdarks, the Synchro Monsters with her were perfect. Sammy smiled as she stared at the one monster she knew would help her the most in the duel, then placed it back in her deck.

Suddenly, as Sammy got up from her seat with her deck on her belt, she froze when she saw something glint in the sunlight: It was a picture of Zane and her by the lighthouse before he graduated, both smiling at the camera, Sammy having a small blush. The brunette frowned slightly as she picked up the picture, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Things were so much simpler back then, back when the both of them were in Duel Academy as students.

Suddenly, a grim - but possible - thought entered her mind: Would this duel be worth the risk? Zane was a very stubborn person, and as Hell Kaiser he might not listen to reason at all. For all Sammy knew, win or lose the duel, Zane would never change back to his old self...and develop the heart condition.

Sammy shook her head almost violently, what was wrong with her!? Of course Zane was worth dueling to bring back, she loved him for Ra's sake! She'd do anything for Zane, as long as it made him smile. She only wished she could Zane how she felt. If Sammy had any sort of courage, she would have told Zane how much he meant to her, how much she loved him, what she would do to keep him safe. The brunette sighed, she **_should _**have told him she loved him before he graduated, then maybe he would have never been tempted by Mr. Shroud at all.

_"Then again, then Zane would have never changed his wardrobe."_

Sammy blushed as an image of Zane in his new outfit appeared in her mind, she always did prefer the Hell Kaiser design over the previous one in the anime. Perhaps she could convince him to keep the look when she saves him, that would be nice.

A shout outside her Dorm room tore her attention away, she looked out the window to see that Aster had bumped into Zane near the main building of the Academy, their faces too far away to see their expressions. Sammy acted quickly: She placed the picture down, threw her coat on, and bolted out the door to get to Zane. She was going to get the Zane she knew and loved back, because he was worth the risk.


	2. Day 2: Adorable Idiot (Atticus)

**Just a small note: Most of these one-shots involve OCs I had created out of boredom and had never planned to use for stories, and most of the stories are not connected to my other stories unless I say so. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I don't own the real book mentioned in the One-shot!**

* * *

Ivy rolled her amber eyes in amusement as she watched her boyfriend surf in the ocean, grinning all the while. The bluenette sat back on her place on the beach towel, picking up and opening the novella she had brought with her, deciding to go back and finish what she had been reading earlier.

As she continued to read, Ivy failed to notice that she didn't hear Atticus surfing anymore. She didn't notice until someone snatched the novella out of her hands, Ivy's head snapped up and saw Atticus grinning down at her.

"Hey there Lovebug, what'cha reading?" Atticus asked, taking a look at the book. He frowned at it. "_The Mist_, by Stephan King. Ivy, why are you reading something like this?"

The bluenette promptly swiped the book back from her Lover's grasp. "That would be because I've always had an interest in physiological horror," she explained. "I just never told you because I didn't want to creep you out."

Atticus blinked, then grinned like he won the lottery. "Well, of course I'm a little creeped out!" he exclaimed happily.

Ivy's jaw dropped, and an absolute dumbfounded expression appeared on her face. "Wha...I...Then why are you SMILING!?" she demanded, not understanding what was going on.

Atticus laughed. "Well, that would be because I love. While I may be slightly creeped out by the fact that you don't mind physiological horror, you know I love you too much to really care."

Ivy quirked an eyebrow, but burst into a fit of giggles. "You are an adorable idiot. But, you're **_my_** adorable idiot."

Atticus smiled, then dipped his girlfriend and kissed her deeply.

* * *

**Darn it, that was shorter than I wanted it to be. Oh well.**


	3. Day 3: Hello Kitty (Aster)

**Small Warnings: Mentions of violence and mild language**

* * *

Katherine sighed as she finished brushing a good amount of her black hair over her right eye, hiding what was there. Her boyfriend - the great Aster Phoenix - had no idea what had happened to her in the Alternate Dimension, and she did not want him to know just yet. She could still remember it, the claws slicing through her eye, the pain, the blood in her vision, it terrified her. Katherine shook her head, she didn't need to think about it.

Turning her head to check the time, she was shocked and horrified to see that Aster would be home for dinner in an hour. Rushing out the bathroom and into the kitchen, she snatched the pan full of cake batter and quickly put it into the pre-heated oven. Hopefully that would be out by the time Aster got here, she was thankful that she had set the table before she went into the bathroom - this would be a nice candle-lit dinner.

"Oh Bloody Hell, I need to put the Sweet Potato fries in the second oven before I make the steaks!" she cursed, doing said action as she said it, before going back to the steaks.

"Isn't it great we have two ovens for cooking?"

"It sure is Love...wait." Katherine whipped around to see Aster smiling pleasantly at her. She nearly fell over in shock. "ASTER!? WHY ARE YOU HOME SO SOON!? I haven't finished making dinner!"

Instead of waiting for a response, Katherine turned back around and resumed cooking their dinner. She might as well finish what she had started.

"You're working yourself too hard Kitty." Aster said simply.

"Don't call me "Kitty"." Katherine spat, trying not to blush.

Aster's voice suddenly sounded concerned. "So, what Duel Monster made you lose your right eye?" he asked gently.

Katherine cried out in pain as she burned her hand on the burner from the shock she got from her Lover's question. Aster acted fast and shoved her hand under ice-cold water, then wrapping it. Guiding his girlfriend to the couch, Aster sat down beside her and brushed the hair away from her face, revealing the clawed-out eye. Katherine nearly started crying at the feeling of it on fresh air.

"I...I didn't tell you because we both already have a lot of stuff to deal with at this time, I didn't want to add anymore stresses," Katherine explained honestly.

Aster...sighed. "Love, you can't keep working yourself into the ground like this and hiding stuff, I learned the hard way that it will never end well."

"But I-"

"No buts! Now you stay there, I'll finish dinner." Aster said getting and heading for the kitchen.

"But-"

"I said "no buts" Kitty! Now rest!"

As Aster walked out of view, Kitty smiled warmly, and lied down on the couch to relax.

* * *

**Sorry presea221, I couldn't fit any Rareshipping in any of these One-shots. Forgive me.**


	4. Day 4: Scent (Zane)

**Okay, this one happens in "Dreams Come True (Book 3)" - the one based on Season 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sammy smiled as the scent of fresh apples filled her nose - it was **_his _**scent - Zane always smelled of apples. Well, unless he had that silly cologne on, which made him smell like what could only guess was raspberry - which was **_not _**a good scent for him, she would never understand how he liked it.

"Where did I put it!? I know I left it here somewhere!"

Sammy was snapped out of her moment of bliss by Zane looking around for something. She smiled, knowing exactly what he was looking for.

"What'cha looking for Zaney?" she asked innocently, deciding to play dumb.

Zane sighed and glanced over at his Lover. "I'm trying to find my cologne. Have you seen it?"

Sammy shook her head, leaning back against the couch of the abandoned mansion. "Sorry Sweety, I haven't." she lied smoothly.

Zane sighed once again, but nodded in understanding. He then left the living room to look for his cologne somewhere else. When he was out of sight, Sammy chuckled lightly and stood up to head for the window, taking out the bottle of cologne.

"And to think, Zane said that I wasn't a good liar," she commented, opening the window and preparing to toss the cologne out of it.

The bottle was swiped out of her grasp before she could throw.

"You're still not." Zane said simply, catching Sammy before she could fall.

The brunette growled in annoyance, then sighed. "How?" was all she asked.

Zane smirked a little. "The look in your eyes, that told me everything," he explained. "Plus I saw it poking out of your cloak."

Sammy facepalmed. "Darn it." she said simply.

Zane laughed, then sprayed himself with his cologne. Sammy could no longer hold back her distaste for the smell, she scrunched up her nose in disgust and pulled away, gagging slightly at the intensity. The apples had vanished, replaced by the revolting raspberries. Pinching her nose, Sammy turned and headed for another room, wanting nothing more than to escape the horrid stench.

Sammy sighed as she entered the second bedroom of the old mansion, she climbed into the bed under the few covers, deciding to take a nap to clear her head. She fell asleep soon after closing her eyes, the pleasant scent of apples hitting her nose.

Xxx

The brunette woke up to being wrapped and a pair of arms, and the sweet juicy scent...of apples.

* * *

**Decided to make this one cute and slightly silly. I like the idea of everyone having their own distinct scent, so I imported it into this one-shot.**


	5. Day 5: Family (Atticus)

**I never said the OCs had to be female****. Did I? Also Kias, to answer your question: I just really like the smell of apples so I thought "Why not have that be Zane's natural scent."**

**Also, this takes place in the "Dreams Come True" universe...I don't really know where yet. (might be after they graduate, or near the end of Season 4)**

**WARNING: This one-shot does involve a trans-man being pregnant, if that makes you uncomfortable in any way, I kindly ask that you click off this story now. Thank you so much.**

* * *

Micheal tried to look anywhere but down as he continued to search for the peanut butter to go with his Oreo's. He truly hated these ridiculous food cravings, while they were normal they could get in the way when he was trying to do something. Mike sighed in relief when the peanut butter finally decided to reveal itself from in the cupboards, he quickly took it out and opened it to dip his Oreo's in.

"What'cha doing there Dragon-boy?" Atticus asked, walking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Mike's four-month pregnant stomach.

Micheal stiffened a great deal. "Eating." was all he said, taking a bite of Oreo.

"Well that's good, since you are carrying twins you need all the food you can get." Atty commented, gently kissing Mike's neck.

Micheal grew very quiet, nibbling on his Oreo's without saying a single word. This was enough to let Atticus know that something was wrong.

"Alright Love, what's wrong?" He asked, turning Mike's head so he was looking at Atticus. "You're never quiet unless something's bothering you, so tell now or I'll find out later."

Mike hung his head, and only said. "Hassleberry."

Disdain edged into Atticus' features. "What did he do this time?" the brunette asked in an icy voice.

Mike felt tears roll down his face. "I heard him using female pronouns when referring to me and he said that I was gonna be a "mother"." the trans-boy explained.

Atticus growled under his breath. "I'm gonna kill him," he said. "I'm gonna end up killing him."

Micheal chuckled nervously. "Whatever you say Nightshroud." he teased.

"Hey!"

Mike began to laugh, but was cut when he suddenly gasped in slight pain.

Atticus nearly panicked. "What!? What's the mat-"

He was interrupted by Micheal grabbing his hand and placing it on his stomach with a huge smile on his face. It was then that Atty felt two small bumps against his hand, causing him to pull back. In an instant, Atticus scooped up Mike and twirled him around in pure delight, excited to know that in just five months, Micheal and him would have their own family.


	6. Day 6: Rest (Aster)

**Don't ask why I made Katherine British, because I have no idea myself. Though I did enjoy writing the phrases.**

**Warning: Mild language**

* * *

Katherine sighed as she looked at the clock of her and Aster's apartment: It read 4:45 AM. She groaned in annoyance, Katherine had pulled another unwanted all-nighter. She always hated when her insomnia forced this on her, even with her sleeping medications being taken normally. Sighing once again, Kat stood up and headed for the stove, figuring that it would be best to start cooking breakfast sooner rather than later, as Aster would be home soon.

"Well, at least I'm keeping myself busy." She thought to herself out loud with a yawn, grabbing Aster favorite tea from the pantry.

Xxx

Aster Phoenix walked into his home at 5:30 in the morning, to see his girlfriend Katherine boiling tea and making toast with cinnamon and sugar.

"Good morning Love, fancy a cuppa?" she asked as casually as she could manage, though the tiredness in her voice was beyond obvious.

"Kitty, did you get any sleep last night?" he questioned gently, concerned about his Lover's sleeping patterns.

Kat suddenly burst into laughter. "Are you kidding!? Aster I'm absolutely knackered right now!" she exclaimed. "You know bloody well that I have such a hard time sleeping without you in bed with me!"

Aster flinched away. "I know that!" he tried to explain. "But I was staying at Sartorius' and happened to fall asleep there."

Katherine looked like she wanted to say something, but instead sighed and replied. "Look, let's just...eat breakfast before it gets cold and try to have a normal day. Please?"

Aster shook his head in slight disappointment. "Alright, but we're not done with this conversation." he sighed.

Kat nodded solemnly. "I know Mr. Phoenix, I know."

Xxx

As the sun began to set and welcome in the night, Kat took her sleeping medicine and went to look for Aster so they could head to bed. She found him sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You coming to bed now, or later?" she asked him, yawing loudly.

Aster thought for a moment, then propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Hm, no. I'll join you in a little while." he told her.

The black-haired girl sighed, then crawled onto the couch and placed her head in Aster's lap, intending to get some sleep tonight. She had fallen asleep in less than two minutes.


	7. Day 7: Gift (Aster)

**Okay, since (at least in my time zone) it's December 19th - Aster's birthday, so that means you're getting two Aster one-shots in a row! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Katherine groaned in frustration as she looked through the many rows of possible gifts she could give to her boyfriend Aster on his birthday, completely stumped on any ideas. What do you get the boy who could have anything if he put his mind to it?

"Ugh! I don't know what to get him!" she exclaimed, walking into the jewelry portion of the store.

All of a sudden, Katherine stopped and gasped in shock, before grinning with pure excitement. She had found the perfect gift for Aster, now she had to buy it.

Kat laughed in joy. "Oh, Aster is truly going to adore this gift!" she cheered, prancing towards the cash register.

Xxx

Aster Phoenix let out a loud sigh of exhaustion as he walked into his sweet home, craving nothing more than to curl up with his girlfriend and relax. He had had multiple duels that day, so he was drained a great deal.

Aster froze when someone behind him suddenly covered his eyes and put something cold around his neck. Though he relaxed when he heard a familiar voice tell him. "Now now Phoenix-boy, you know very well that you have no need to panic around me. I'm just giving you your birthday gift."

Aster laughed and pulled away from his girlfriend. "Kitty, you really are quite the character." he told her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Just look down at your present." she deadpanned.

Aster did so, and nearly started tearing up at the sight. On his neck was a silver pendant in the shape of a full moon, and engraved in the moon it read "I Love you to the Moon and back".

"So, do you like it?" Kat asked, nervous about the response she would get.

Aster didn't respond, instead scooped Kat up and twirled her around. "It's the greatest thing you could have ever given me!"

* * *

**Happy Birthday Aster!**


	8. Day 8: Sweet-tooth (Atticus)

**NOOOO! I missed a day, I'm so sorry! Well, expect to see two Chapters today.**

**Okay, so now we've got another sweet(in both terms) one with Atticus and Mike! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"I tried to tell you that your little Sweet-tooth was gonna turn sour eventually. But no, you just tried to reassure me that it was nothing." Micheal sighed. "You **_really _**need to start listening to me more."

Atticus groaned as he rubbed his aching jaw, directly where Mike knew he had a cavity. "I already told you Dragon-boy, I'm fi-"

"No Atticus! You are **_not_** fine!" Mike interrupted, voice stern but not angry. "You are going to the dentist to get that cavity filled, whether you like it or not."

"But I don't wanna!" Atty whined, grabbing onto a pole to try and avoid going into the building with the large tooth with two toothbrushes crossed over it. "It'll hurt!"

The trans-boy sighed. It looked like he had to sweeten the deal. "Alright Atty, I have a deal to offer you." he said, grinning slightly.

Atticus raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?" he asked.

Mike smiled. "If you get that cavity filled, I'll get you any treat you want after it's all said and done."

Atticus grinned. "Ice cream!" he cheered, letting go of the pole.

Micheal quirked an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay Atty, we'll get ice cream after." he agreed calmly.

Atticus cheered once again and hurried into the dentist's office. Mike let out a huge sigh when he was out of sight and ear-shot. "I swear to Ra, sometimes it feels like I'm dating a three-year-old." he then followed his boyfriend into the building.

Xxx

Micheal grinned in amusement as he walked with Atticus out of the dentist's office, Atty holding his now slightly swollen jaw. "So, you still want that ice cream Atty?" he asked casually.

Atticus shook his head.

Mike chuckled. "Okay, I'll help make you feel better." He kissed his boyfriend on the jaw.

Atty smiled at him, making Mike smile as well. Then, the two began to head home.


	9. Day 9: Thunderstorm (Zane)

**Alright, I had an absolute blast typing this one. Pure ZaneXSammy fluff is amazing and you can't tell me otherwise!**

* * *

Zane watched as Sammy paced around his Dorm room in a slight panic as the storm outside raged on, unsure of how to help her. He never knew Sammy wasn't a fan of thunderstorms, or that a huge clap of thunder could scare her so bad.

"Sammy," he began gently, gaining her attention. "I really think you should-"

_CLAP! CRASH!_

The sound of another clap of thunder came, but the sound of a tree coming down did startle him a little as well. But for the icing on, was when the room was suddenly shrouded in complete darkness.

Sammy screamed in terror, and latched onto Zane's neck with a vice-like grip. For a moment Zane didn't know what to do, then an idea came to mind, and he smiled at it. Wrapping his arms around Sammy's waist, he carefully lifted her up and walked over to his bed. He laid her down there and climbed in himself, Sammy's grip on his neck still there.

"Come on Sammy, let's try and get some sleep," he tried to persuade her, pulling the covers over them and placing a hand on the side of her face. "That way, it'll be nice and sunny when we wake up."

He swore he heard Sammy gasp. "You've lost your mind!" she told him bluntly. He nearly laughed at the statement. "It's too dark to sleep!"

Zane raised an eyebrow (not that she could see it), did Sammy still sleep with a night-light? "Look Sammy, I'm right here for you. That means you're safe right now, nothing will happen."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Zane did not get another spoken response, but was instead greeted by the sound of Sammy soft breathing. Zane smiled slightly, and allowed himself as well to fall into Dreamland.


	10. Day 10: Hero (Aster)

**So I lied...I decided to put a Rareshipping one-shot in this, it just stinks that this website only allows you to put four main characters for a story, oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Now that Alexis thought about it, she could almost laugh at how many parallels Aster had with the great Bruce Wayne/Batman. With the lose of his parents, vow of vengeance, as well as the dressing up at night, it was a no-brainier that Aster could be mistaken as the Dark Knight himself if someone got to know him.

"It also doesn't help that he's pretty wealthy as well," she said to herself out loud.

All of a sudden, the front door opened and Aster walked in as quietly as he could manage. Alexis could understand that, as it was eleven at night.

"Finally back from your little vigilante activities?" she joked, resting her head in her hand.

Aster jumped slightly at Alexis' sudden appearance, but soon smiled at her. "Oh yeah! I was able to take down a lot of bad people out there." Aster replied, playing along with the joke.

Alexis laughed. "Okay, but seriously, where were you?" she asked, dropping the joke.

Aster turned away and hung up his jacket. "I was talking with Sartorius and lost track of time." he answered honestly.

Alexis nodded, then yawned and began to walk to the bedroom, needing sleep. "I'm going to head to bed, come join me whenever you're ready, Bruce Wayne." she told him, a tired grin on her face.

"Will do, Catwomen." Aster replied smugly, grinning like he had just won the lottery.

Alexis laughed, then entered the bedroom, where she would finally spend the night...with _**her**_ hero.

* * *

**Wow, that one was the shortest by far, oh well.**


	11. Day 11: Pet (Atticus)

**Alrighty then, we are in the home-stretch here everyone! After this one-shot there's only one left!**

* * *

"Come on Atty, please!" Micheal practically begged, getting ready to start asking while on his knees.

"I don't know Mike," the brunette said slowly, not meeting his gaze. "a pet is a big responsibility. I'm not sure if we can handle it."

Micheal...looked insulted. "The aunt and uncle I lived with were exotic vets, and I had two Common Marmosets as pets growing up. I think I can handle a new pet."

The trans-boy didn't wait for an answer, he instead just stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Xxx

"So Mike, what did you have in mind for a pet?" Alexis asked him as they both walked into the pet store. The younger Rhodes sibling had offered to join him in getting a new pet.

Micheal thought for a moment, then smiled. "I already had something planned: I saw this amazing blue-and-gold macaw yesterday and I got to play and bond with him, so I want to get him." he explained.

Alexis nodded, and went to look at other animals. Mike made a beeline for the Macaws, but was surprised to not see the macaw he was looking for. He kept looking for what felt hours, but only saw Hyacinth and Scarlet Macaws, not the blue-and-gold one he wanted.

"Um, excuse me Miss," Micheal said carefully to the cashier. "But, I was looking for the blue-and-gold macaw that was here yesterday."

The cashier frowned sadly. "I'm so sorry Dear, but that bird was purchased not long after you left." the woman told him.

Micheal let his hopeful smile fall. "Okay, thank you anyway. Come on Alexis, we better-"

He stopped when he saw Alexis playing with all-white ferret no older than 4 months. He couldn't hold back a laugh. "Do you want it Lexi? I can buy it for you."

Alexis looked shocked. "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides, we came here for that Macaw you wanted."

"Someone else bought it, and it looks like you two bonded. Don't want history to repeat itself."

Alexis looked down for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, thanks so much Micheal! I owe you one!"

"No problem Lexi. No problem at all."

Xxx

"Incoming!"

Mike yelped when something landed on his shoulder, but soon gasped and smiled when he saw what it was: It was the blue-and-gold macaw from yesterday!

"Wha...But, how?" he stammered, unable to find the words.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't let you get this beautiful guy?" Atticus asked, stroking said bird. "Now what kind of boyfriend would be then?"

Micheal didn't respond, just kissed Atticus on the lips. "I love you Atty," he petted his new macaw. "And I love you...Charley."


	12. Day 12: At the Beginning (Zane)

**Alright, this is the final one! This is the one I am the most proud of, so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Samantha Truesdale smiled in bliss as she laid on her side on her and her husband Zane Truesdale's couch, enjoying the bliss of reading a good book near the fireplace. Her calico Maine Coon, named Dove, was curled up on top of her, specifically on the side of her 8 month pregnant stomach. Sammy chuckled at the sensation of the long soft fur against her belly with the baby kicking gently, it soothed her a great deal.

After about twenty minutes, Sammy gave a great yawn and placed the book down. She decided she should take a nap before Zane got, so he wouldn't have to worry about her getting enough sleep. Placing her head down onto the pillow, Sammy managed to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Xxx

_SLAM!_

Sammy had just drifted off when she was jolted awake by the sound of a door slamming shut, she groaned audibly in protest, wishing she had a blanket to cover her face with.

As if to answer her wish, a soft, heavy blanket was put on top of her, and a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Shh, go back to sleep Love. I'm sorry I woke you, just get some more rest."

Sammy mumbled something incoherent, then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Xxx

Zane let out a sigh of relief as he saw his wife sleeping, a peaceful smile on her face. He had been worried about her because she hadn't been getting enough sleep as of late, he knew it was completely normal for her to have trouble sleeping just a month from her due date, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to worry at all.

Gently getting a couple strands of Sammy's violet hair out of her face, Zane tenderly kissed his wife on the forehead and quietly walked into the kitchen to make dinner for him and his wife when she awoke. Finally finding what he was looking for, Zane took out the large container of shrimp and began to prepare the food, Sammy loved waking up to a candle-lit dinner - plus it helped that shrimp was safe to eat while pregnant _**and**_ one of her favorite foods.

As he cooked, Zane couldn't help but smile warmly as he thought back to when he first met Sammy. They had been strangers when they first met eyes with each other, neither knowing what crazy adventures were waiting for the both of them. However, the two Lovers did their best to conquer the challenges, weither it be Zane transforming into Hell Kaiser, or Zane searching endlessly for Sammy in the Darkworld. Zane loved Samantha with all his heart, and he knew that she felt the same way. Zane chuckled, in his eyes it was almost like getting married and going to have a baby was the start of a new beginning for them, and it made him smile.

"You spoil me too much, did you know that?"

Zane had just finished making the shrimp and setting the table, when a tired voice spoke up, he looked up to see Sammy leaning against the door frame with a tired smile. She walked up to her husband and kissed him on the lips. "Well, I like to spoil you," Zane replied, kissing back.

Sammy simply smiled, then sat down in her chair to eat the shrimp before her. She motioned to the other chair across from her. "Well don't just stand there, sit down and eat." she told him, smiling all the while.

Zane chuckled, and sat down across from his wife, happy that this new beginning was off to a great start.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, was really busy and sick.**


End file.
